WHEL is an 8-yr randomized, controlled study testing the hypothesis that recurrence-free survival (time to cancer recurrence, new primary or death) will be longer among women in the dietary intervention grp (plant-based, low fat) than in the control grp. The intervention will include education and counseling. Participants will be monitored by phone interviews, questionnaires, and blood analysis. The GCRC dietitians are required because of their training in research intervention and cohort management (in this long-term study) and adherence to the study design. The GCRC will also be used for blood specimen drawing and processing. The plan is for the GCRC to recruit 75 subjects a year for 4 years, and then follow them until the year 2003.